jovfandomcom-20200213-history
Wekistja
Paragraph 3 of History seems like a good example. Wekistja (Also known as Westroad) 'is a fictional Minecraft country that is based on Guildcraft Creative, a part of Guildcraft itself, the country itself is standalone, albeit a portion of the country's progress is contributed by Unoyatōme, into connecting the country to the other Guildcraft cities, by means of transportation and other aspects. Wekistja's map in Guildcraft Creative is based on its capital city, '''Réimsí Neamh ('Irish: Fields of Heaven),' even though Réimsí Neamh is just a city in Wekistja, it became the face of the whole country, as the country's original mythology stated in ancient times. Naming The name was based on one of Shokunyō Rail (now known as Unoyatōme Transportation)'s lines, XsirjTeKai Line. In its manner, its name was inspired by Team Kruzijnerst, which is popular for its school in Guildcraft Creative, in order to pay tributes to famous past cities that came before Wekistja. Transportation Transport in Wekistja is served by boats. There is only 1 train station on the city, which is Wekistja Station. It is served by Unoyatōme Transportation Guildcraft Creative Line which is owned by Unoyatōme Transportation. History Wekistja started its development in early 2018, as a large project that its founder '''kiel_xD, '''started as a means to hone his building skills and create something that serves as a memorial, or either a tribute to old cities and other elements of the old Guildcraft, and a memory of unwavering friendship and unforgettable memories. The progress was running slow due to laziness and lack of ideas of Kiel Byrne in the maintenance of the country's progress, but things changed in a faster pace when '''Jovik' (ItzJovikTheCrazy) started helping him build a train station, and it got easier for Kiel in order to make progress for the city. More prominent players started to help him by building few structures, then was able to secure down untouched parts of the plot, and to build his dream café in the spot where he thinks fit enough to picture the scenery he wanted to capture. The city is still under construction, with plans to alter sizes of some areas, continue building the town hall, and fill up the rest of the intact land. It was all planned to move the city's progress one phase but it all didn't happen due to Kiel's main computer, which was the only PC in their home that can play Minecraft, started to stop working due to its defective power supply. Fate and Future Rebuilding The city itself met its end since when Guildcraft commenced the latest reset for the Creative server, both Jovik and Kiel looked for ways to acquire schematics, but without Kiel online at the server, they cannot start redeeming the schematics, Jovik started to worry since they are not able to find a way to do so. When the reset started, the plot itself was wiped out, but not including Kiel's old small plots. Recently, after that happened, Kiel confirmed in Discord, that he will rebuild the city in the future. in the middle of April, Kiel managed to find the solution to fix the problem that is disabling him to play Minecraft at his current working computer, then days after that, he made a small monument, at his 500x500 plot to pay tribute and remembrance to the city itself . Lore Holidays See also * Llamapolis City * Yoshono City Category:Guildcraft Creative __FORCETOC__